we are wonderland
by lady madland
Summary: — alice!au. presa em uma torre de mármore, em meio àquela imensidão branca, foi onde ele a encontrou. ele apenas queria completar a sua missão; ela desejava ser livre. e ambos sabiam que, no fim, ele seria aquele a dar o golpe que realizaria ambos os seus desejos. -—darker characters ;


**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos autorais de _Naruto_ pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto, bem como os de _Alice no País das Maravilhas_ a Charles Lutwidge Dodgson (mais conhecido por seu pseudônimo de Lewis Carroll). Apenas o arranjo de palavras dessa história é que se faz de minha autoria.

**Gênero:** Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Tragedy.

**Rating:** T (Devido a cenas de violência explícita e ao uso escasso – mas ainda existente – de linguagem inapropriada).

**Original Summary: **UA. "Ele disse: o Chapeleiro irá se apaixonar por mim depois de cinco dias. No sétimo dia, ele irá enlouquecer. No décimo quinto, ele fará o País das Maravilhas sangrar." Uma figura misteriosa ameaça o País das Maravilhas, e é incumbida a Itachi a missão de eliminá-la. No entanto, diante das infalíveis profecias do Gato de Cheshire e em um mundo onde nem tudo é o que parece ser, será o moreno capaz de cumprir com o seu destino?

**Warnings:** Universo Alternativo, envolvendo os personagens de Naruto e o lugar fictício de O País das Maravilhas. _A repetição sucessiva de palavras ou expressões se dá de forma proposital_, bem como a possibilidade de os personagens não apresentarem certas características distintas de suas personalidades existir. Há também a alternância de narrativa sem o aviso prévio.

Finalmente, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos aqueles que estão dedicando uma parcela de seu valioso tempo à leitura desta história. Por favor, não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam no final e boa leitura a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>_e _a**r**_e _w**o**_n_d**e**_r_l**a**_n_d

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

O aposento era largo. Largo, circular e branco, tão branco que as paredes chegavam a se confundir com o piso. No meio de tudo – e ao mesmo tempo no meio de todo aquele _nada_ –, havia um grande e antigo piano. _Branco_.

Ela tocava o instrumento com maestria, mesmo não admitindo ser capaz de tal proeza. Ela gostava de Rachmaninoff e Chopin – a _Grande Valsa Brilhante_ em Mi bemol maior (Op 18, nº 1), se ela se lembrava corretamente –. Às vezes era Wagner, às vezes era Rimsky (Ah! Ela gostava tanto de _O Voo do Besouro_)... Raramente ela tocava _Für Elise_, quase nunca era Beethoven.

Ele era complicado.

Por vezes, ela tocava canções de ninar: canções de amor de sua autoria, feitas em seu quase eterno exílio e, de vez em quando, ela cantava.

O céu chorava todas as vezes que ela o fazia.

Ela continuava tocando aquela música simples, uma que ela já havia ouvido há muito anos, mas que não conseguia se recordar do nome mais. Ela ria silenciosamente, murmurando os tons enquanto seus dedos lânguidos dançavam pelas teclas; os olhos fechados.

A porta atrás dela se abriu.

Imediatamente a música parou. Ela se virou em sua banqueta.

"Uchiha-san?"

O quarto estava envolto pela penumbra que as grossas e longas cortinas proporcionavam, obrigando-a a apertar os olhos, enquanto ela buscava traçar as feições daquele que permanecia na escuridão, encoberto pelas sombras.

Sem sucesso.

Ainda assim, ela _sabia_. Mesmo que ela não conseguisse enxergá-lo, ou traçasse apenas em sua imaginação aqueles olhos atormentados que lhe fascinavam tanto – pois eles não eram brancos como as paredes, como seu piano; como _tudo_ –, ela ainda podia senti-lo, por inteiro. Era ele.

"Hime-sama." Ele abandonou as sombras.

O sorriso dela se alargou. Ele ainda a chamava de _princesa_. Se levantando de seu pequeno banco de madeira, ela correu, auxiliada pelo fino luar de prata que alcançava o aposento através das frestas destampadas das janelas, e que iluminava o piso de mármore. Ela se atirou então para ele, enroscando-se em seu pescoço enquanto fortes braços a envolviam pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto.

"Senti sua falta..." sussurrou ela, enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Ele grunhiu.

"Como foi o encontro?" ela murmurou, enquanto ele a erguia sem qualquer esforço do chão. Mantendo um dos braços no seu quadril – perto o suficiente das nádegas a fim de ainda deixá-la confortável, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando mantê-la o mais próximo possível –, ele a guiou pelo quarto, enquanto ela tremia com seus toques; os seios rígidos contra o peito cuidadosamente esculpido. "A Rainha de Copas perguntou por mim? Como estava a Lebre de Março? E o Coelho Branco?" Uma daquelas grandes e másculas mãos se enterrou em seus cabelos sedosos, e ela moveu a cabeça de forma que os lábios de ambos colidiram um com o outro.

Os lábios dele tomaram dura posse dos dela. Ele inclinou a cabeça, movendo seus dedos pela linha da mandíbula e abrindo-lhe a boca, a fim de ter um melhor acesso. Ela fechou os olhos em puro prazer, enquanto sentia a língua quente e úmida lhe explorando, de novo e de novo e mais uma vez...

Ele encerrou repentinamente com o beijo, colocando-a no chão. Ela sabia que tinha de se acalmar, mas antes que o pudesse fazer, ele clamou-lhe os lábios novamente, fazendo-a gemer e agarrar-se em suas vestes. Ele guiou-a para trás, até que suas costas encontrassem com a madeira fria e lustrosa do piano.

"Uchiha-san..." Ela suspirou contra os seus lábios.

"O quê?" Ele rosnou.

"Não aqui…"

"Por quê?" Ele beijava-a e sugava-lhe a mandíbula, dando-lhe pequenas mordidas de amor – mas não _realmente_ de amor –. "Eu _quero_ que seja aqui." Ele agarrou-lhe a frente do vestido, puxando-a violentamente contra si.

A pele alva de seu pescoço logo era assaltada por novos beijos. "Uchiha-san..."

"Você ama até demais esse piano."

Ela segurou-lhe pela parte de trás da cabeça, madeixas cor de ébano afundando por entre seus dedos. Um gemido inesperado escapou-lhe a boca quando o moreno mordiscou-lhe o pescoço, e, logo, dentes cravavam-lhe a pele como os de um vampiro, fazendo-a ofegar e agarrar-lhe os cabelos gentilmente.

"Este... Piano... É o meu bem mais precioso." Ela arfou, correndo-lhe uma das mãos para dentro das vestes negras. A outra enroscou-se mais uma vez nas madeixas escuras, puxando-as para longe do pescoço e, assim, afastando-o de si. Ele já ofegava, com os lábios úmidos e o olhar resoluto, provocando-a um novo arrepio antes que ela se inclinasse para mais perto, a fim de lhe sussurrar na orelha.

"Assim como _você_."

Ela sentiu a aura dele tornar-se densa – ah! Ela podia até mesmo imaginar os orbes frios _inflamando-se_ – e, sem qualquer aviso, ele a tomou em um novo e profundo beijo, mergulhando-lhe a língua por entre os dentes. Rasgou-lhe também o vestido branco, partindo a peça ao meio com um único movimento e revelando-lhe os seios nus.

Ela se afastou dos beijos quentes, os olhos dele assumindo o rubro que ela tanto amava – pois estes não eram brancos como as paredes, como seu piano; como _tudo_ –. Ela então lhe sorriu gentilmente, acariciando-lhe a face com amabilidade.

"Eu não quero destruir o meu bem mais precioso."

As pálpebras dele pesaram; os olhos assumindo um brilho perigoso.

_Mas você quer destruir a mim._

"Tudo bem…" Ele grunhiu, as mãos ocupadas em arrancar o restante do vestido. Pedaços de pano branco caíam pelo chão, para longe dos corpos que se aqueciam mutuamente.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em sua orelha.

"Eu vou foder você em sua cama então."

…

…

**ii.**

Ele a aninhou em seus braços depois.

Toda vez após o sexo, ele a engolfava, como a noite engolfa o dia. Ela não queria primeiramente, mas ele insistiu, e ela acabou cedendo. Ela sempre o abraçava de volta, no entanto, e, ainda assim, ele não mencionou o fato, com o medo de que ela se afastasse.

Ele tinha prazer em fingir conforto afinal.

Ela sempre adormecia primeiro, e ele fazia questão disso. Ele precisava daquela liberdade: a liberdade de abraçá-la sem o receio de que ela o pedisse para parar e para deixá-la ir. Ele também estava feliz por ser mais resistente do que ela. Ela procurava acompanhá-lo todas às vezes, mas ele não permitia. Ele sempre a dominava; conduzia o ato. Fazia-a vir tão forte que ela tremia toda, e se quebrava ao redor dele.

Enquanto velava por seu sono, acarinhando-lhe o rosto e escutando aos pequenos sons que ela fazia, ele sentiu uma aura familiar. A face não mudou, mas ele se remexeu na cama, deixando de enroscar os braços na figura fina e pálida para se levantar agilmente, deslizando para longe do calor. Ele a viu rolar até descansar sobre o próprio estômago, se certificando de que ela estivesse realmente adormecida antes de se vestir e deixar o aposento.

Em poucos segundos, ele alcançava o único balcão que havia ali, banhado pela luz prateada e pelo céu sem estrelas. A lua iluminava bem a noite, e ele a fitou com desconfiança – pois a lua nada mais era do que o sorriso do Gato de Cheshire, _sempre minguante, sempre ilusório_ –.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou de maneira fria, sem se arrepiar com a brisa gelada que lhe lambia a pele. "Este lugar está fora dos limites. Você está invadindo."

"Eu sou um nobre." Uma voz zombou. Era feminina, mas firme.

Apesar de sua face permanecer neutra, seus olhos se apertaram em desgosto.

"Ser ou não um nobre não lhe dá o direito de se intrometer."

"Você está defensivo, Chapeleiro."

Sua mandíbula se contraiu, sua postura tornando-se tensa.

"Não..." O ar ficava cada vez mais frio. "...Me chame por esse nome." Ele sibilou, a cólera e a angústia, antes resguardadas, agora em evidência.

Houve uma longa pausa no ambiente, até a voz voltar a soar. "E por que eu deveria?"

"Hn."

"Por acaso _dói_, Itachi?"

"Por que você está aqui?" Dessa vez sua voz estava calma, ao alcance de seu controle.

Uma figura deslizou para longe das sombras.

"Para lembrá-lo de sua missão." Orbes cinza encararam-no, duros como diamantes. Suas feições eram delicadas, mas os olhos traíam a aparência de inocência que a mulher exibia.

Ele grunhiu, virando a face para encarar a extensão de grande _nada_ que se dava à sua frente. "Eu não preciso ser lembrado, Konan. Eu sei o que estou fazendo."

A mulher bufou. "_É claro_ que você sabe."

Ele não gostava do tom que ela usava, ele nunca gostou. "Se você está aqui apenas para dizer besteiras e me lembrar de coisas que eu já sei, eu sugiro que você vá embora. Você está desperdiçando o meu tempo."

"Desperdiçando o seu tempo ou o tempo que lhe resta para _brincar de casinha_ _com ela_?"

"Coelho Branco," Ele alertou, a voz descendo em apenas uma oitava, tornando-se perigosamente baixa. "Eu estou avisando."

Ele raramente se referia a ela por aquele título. "Itachi..." Ela retrucou, o tom permanecendo parcialmente impassível. "Nós não temos muito tempo. Faça-o, _agora_."

"Silêncio."

"Itachi." A voz de Konan não pareceu diminuir ou se alterar. "É a sua missão, o seu _dever_. Isto é pelo bem do nosso mundo, do nosso futuro. Não vá perder esta chance! Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esperar por mais um Chapeleiro. Você _não tem_ a permissão para cometer erros."

"Eu disse para fazer silêncio." Sua voz diminuía gradativamente. "Ela está dormindo."

Mas Konan não conseguia parar. Não agora. Ela tinha que falar, ajudá-lo a perceber o que era importante e o que deveria ser priorizado.

"Você é igual a todos os seus antecessores, Itachi."

"Não me compare àqueles tolos."

"Você tem prioridad-!"

"Eu conheço as minhas."

"Não, você não conhece."

"Hn."

Um novo momento de silêncio, mas, mesmo que breve, profundo.

"Apenas vá embora."

Konan sentiu a pulsação acelerar com a raiva contida. "Itach-" Ela falou ainda mais alto, apenas para ser interrompida por uma lâmina que lhe era pressionada na garganta.

"Eu disse _silêncio._"

Ela se moveu com delicadeza. "Eu não tenho medo de você. Você tem o poder de matar a ela e _apenas_ a ela. Não pode ferir a mim e nem ao resto." Ele não respondeu, mantendo-se ocupado em perfurá-la com o olhar. "Você é como todos os outros, Itachi. Os Chapeleiros antes de você... Todos eles a amaram, a _adoraram_. Todos eles deram tudo por ela. Todos eles experimentaram o prazer de tomá-la..."

"Você está enganada." A voz dele estava mais fria, como o gelo fino que cobre aos lagos no inverno. "Ela era virgem quando eu a tive."

Os olhos de Konan se arregalaram, mas ela rapidamente se recompôs. "Então, isso o faz se sentir especial, Itachi? De todos os 89 Chapeleiros, ela escolheu _você_ para tocá-la. Apenas você_._"

"Não me exalte." Seu tom era quase zombador. "Eu sou apenas um bem valioso. Nada mais." E, com isso, ele deixou a garganta dela descansar, ao abaixar a lâmina e guardá-la nas vestes.

Konan abriu a boca para responder.

"Você é uma estranha, uma intrusa." Ele se virou de costas, rumando para o arco de entrada do balcão. "Esta história gira em torno _dela_." E, enquanto sumia dentro da densa escuridão, ele finalizou. "E _apenas _em torno dela."

…

…

**iii.**

Ele a conheceu quando ele tinha doze anos. Ele pensou que ela era a mais bela de todas. Mas ele também pensava que a sua mãe era a mais bela de todas.

Por fim, ele decidiu que ambas eram as mais belas de todas.

Ela sempre sorria, mesmo que ninguém estivesse olhando-a para ver. Um sorriso radiante, enigmático... Velho e jovial ao mesmo tempo.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, ela pareceu surpresa.

Eles se encararam...

...E ele só parou quando sua mãe o ordenou assim. As palavras dela eram a lei, afinal, e ele obedeceu-as. Ele _tinha _de obedecer.

Ele nunca mais a olhou depois daquilo.

…

…

**iv.**

Ele foi coroado como Chapeleiro ao completar vinte e um anos.

O Gato de Cheshire disse que ele era o 89º Chapeleiro, e que ele iria livrar o País das Maravilhas de um grande mal. Se as palavras de sua mãe eram a lei, as do Gato de Cheshire eram a verdade.

Sua mãe estava tão orgulhosa. Você mereceu o título, ela disse. E você será o nosso herói. O herói que salvará ao nosso mundo.

Ela lhe contou por fim a sua missão.

Não falhe comigo, _Chapeleiro_.

…

…

**v.**

Vocês sabem, ela nunca mais o chamou de 'filho' depois daquilo.

…

…

**vi.**

Ela vivia em uma torre chamada Através do Espelho. A torre era uma enorme peça de xadrez, uma rainha para ser mais exata.

A rainha _branca_.

Era uma torre digna de uma princesa, e ela estava sozinha, mas não solitária. Ela tinha o seu piano e a sua cama junto de si, e tudo estava bem.

Ela cantava para quebrar com o silêncio. E o céu chorava por ela.

Ela não era solitária. Ela deixou de ser solitária há muito tempo.

"Eu não sinto a solidão. Eu fui amada oitenta e oito vezes. Eu fui amada por oitenta e oito homens."

Ela foi amada, mas tendo vivido por um longo tempo, ela não conseguia mais se lembrar dos nomes e dos rostos. Ela não mais conseguia se recordar se os amou em reciprocidade. Mas eles a amaram. _Todos_ eles a amaram...

"Ah, ser amada..." Ela cantava.

…

…

**vii.**

A segunda vez que ele a viu foi de costas, a trilhar com seus dedos as notas de Pachelbel no piano. Ele percebeu que ela tinha um cabelo realmente longo, da cor das pétalas das cerejeiras que cresciam na parte mais longínqua de seu mundo. Pétalas estas que ele só vira uma única vez, afinal, sua mãe odiava e bania a tudo que não fosse vermelho – pois o vermelho é a cor do poder, ela lhe dizia –.

Ela parou e finalmente se virou para vê-lo.

Ele se lembrava do rosto dela...

"Olá." Ela disse, com um grande sorriso dançando nos lábios.

...Ela não se lembrava do rosto dele.

Era melhor que fosse assim, ele pensou.

"Você deve ser..."

"Sim." Ele deu um passo à frente, endireitando a postura para toda a sua imponência.

Ela tinha olhos grandes, ele percebeu, e ela estava mais bonita agora, _muito mais_ bonita.

"Eu sou o 89º Chapeleiro."

…

…

**viii.**

"O Gato de Cheshire uma vez previu que o 89º Chapeleiro seria o último."

Ela continuou tocando _Cânone_ em Ré maior.

"Não desaponte a Rainha de Copas, Chapeleiro."

"O meu nome não é Chapeleiro."

Ela enrijeceu, ele podia dizer. Lentamente, ela o olhou por cima dos ombros, uma mecha de cabelo adornando-lhe a face.

"É Uchiha Itachi."

…

…

**ix.**

"O seu nome é o primeiro nome que eu já aprendi." Ela confidenciou, dois dias depois, enquanto trilhava as teclas em algo que ele pensava ser Mozart. "Nenhum dos outros me contou o deles."

"Hn."

"Eu não tenho a ninguém. Aqui, são somente eu, meu piano e minha cama. Mas eu amo mais o meu piano. Eu não sei o nome dele. Sinto-me tentada a dar um."

O silêncio irrompeu no aposento quando ela parou de tocar o instrumento.

"Já sei! Vou chamar o meu piano de... Dinah!" E continuou dessa vez com Debussy.

"Hime-sama..."

A primeira vez que ele a chamou daquela forma, ela ficou surpresa. Hime-sama. _Princesa_. Ela se sentiu especial e feliz, mesmo pensando não ser digna de tal título. Mas, ao menos, agora ela tinha um nome – afinal, o seu já se perdera nos confins de sua memória há muito tempo –. Talvez quando ela morresse ela fosse capaz de se lembrar.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

Os dedos, abruptamente, pararam de tocar.

…

…

**x.**

Ela o beijou no quinto dia.

"Oh, Uchiha-san… Você é realmente especial." Ela suspirou entre os beijos. "Você é _diferente_."

Ele correu uma das mãos pelo cabelo rosado. Era mais macio do que ele imaginava.

"E você sabe por que você é diferente?" Murmurou ela, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos. Mas ele não respondeu.

Ele sabia a resposta de qualquer forma.

Ela se afastou e pegou-lhe pelas mãos, massageando-as com os dedos polegares.

"Eu fui amada por oitenta e oito homens. Um para cada vida. Cada Chapeleiro... Todos eles me amaram. Eles me amaram porque _tinham_ que me amar." Ela continuava a fitá-lo, como se pudesse ler a sua alma. "Eles me amaram porque foram _amaldiçoados_ a me amar."

Ela se desvençilhou de seu toque e caminhou para trás, até atingir os pés da cama de lençois perfeitamente estendidos, com o vestido a ondular ao seu redor. Ela sempre usava aquele mesmo vestido branco, de alças finas, e que lhe lambia as pernas até os pés em movimentos fluidos. Ainda assim, ela se parecia com uma criança, de aparência ingênua e inocente, com a exceção daqueles olhos. Ah sim! Aquelas grandes, vívidas esmeraldas, que brilhavam com uma sabedoria que só poderia ser adquirida com o _tempo_.

"Por causa dos sentimentos que todos eles nutriram por mim, eu continuo a viver... Eu continuo a tocar o meu piano, eu continuo a cantar dentro dessa torre, eu continuo a _assombrar _o País das Maravilhas." Ela desviou o seu olhar para uma mecha de cabelos que, agora, bailava por entre seus dedos. "Eu não sei como, mas a minha existência neste lugar é um grande paradoxo, e, muito em breve, apenas por eu continuar a viver, apenas por eu _existir_..." Ela voltou a fitar os seus orbes frios.

"Eu vou _destruir _o seu mundo."

Ela deixou cair as madeixas rosadas que segurava, as pálpebras e os cílios pesando sobre os olhos enquanto ela mirava o mármore frio.

"A Rainha de Copas depositou as esperanças dela em você, Uchiha-san. Na verdade, _todo mundo_ depositou as esperanças em você. Você é especial. Porque o 89º Chapeleiro..." Ela sorriu sem qualquer traço de tristeza. "_Você_, Uchiha-san, não vai se apaixonar por mim."

A face dele nem mesmo se alterou.

"Certo?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim."

Ela começou a caminhar para mais perto dele.

"Diga."

"Eu não te amo."

Serenamente, ela sorriu.

"E a minha missão é te matar."

…

…

**xi.**

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele, beijando-o com suavidade. "Prometa-me, Uchiha-san."

Ela sentiu-se ser envolvida pelo mesmo.

"Prometa-me."

A voz dela parecia se metamorfosear, assumindo novos nuances a cada instante.

"Prometa-me. Prometa-me que você vai cumprir com a sua missão."

"Hime-sama…"

"Eu vou deixar você me tocar. Mas _me prometa_."

Ele correu uma das mãos pelas suas costas, parando finalmente nos cabelos, massageando-os. Ambos os corpos colando um no outro.

"Você _vai_ me matar."

Ele selou a promessa com um beijo.

…

…

**xii.**

Quando ele retornou ao quarto, ela continuava adormecida, deitada sobre os próprios braços, a face enterrada nos travesseiros. Ele observou-a por um segundo e, se aproximando finalmente da cama, correu-lhe uma das mãos pela espinha. Ela estremeceu, se remexendo no colchão, e ele apenas aguardou que seus olhos se abrissem.

Um segundo depois eles o fizeram.

"Uchiha-san?"

Ele deslizou as mãos para debaixo das cobertas de seda, tocando-lhe os seios nus e os quadris. O tecido gelado arrepiava-lhe a pele, mas ela não se importou – pois as mãos dele eram quentes; _muito_ quentes –.

Ela sorriu, abraçando-o pela cabeça e penteando com os dedos os longos fios negros.

"De novo?"

O moreno olhou-a com atenção, uma das mãos afastando os fios rosados para longe de suas feições.

"Sim." E ele subiu em cima dela.

…

…

**xiii.**

"Chapeleiro."

Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Rainha de Copas."

"Eu estou esperando." Ela anunciou; os olhos duros. "O _País das Maravilhas_ está esperando. Nós precisamos da cabeça dela em uma bandeja de prata."

Ele manteve o olhar fixado no piso de jaspe. O semblante neutro, livre de qualquer emoção.

"Você está ficando maluco, Chapeleiro?"

Olhos negros se levantaram, cautelosos. "Não."

"Então faça." A Rainha se levantou.

"_Corte-lhe a cabeça_."

…

…

**xiv.**

Ela tentava tocar uma das peças clássicas de Beethoven. Era difícil, mas, ainda assim, ela tentava. Depois, ela parou e começou a tocar Schubert. Era mais fácil.

Ela parou mais uma vez, descansando as mãos no colo enquanto olhava para as paredes muito brancas.

"É tempo, não é mesmo, Uchiha-san?" Ela disse, sentindo uma daquelas mãos – _tão quentes, tão grandes_ – deslizar pelo seu pescoço.

"O seu prazo acabou," Ela acrescentou; as esmeraldas encobertas pelas sombras dos cílios. "Eu ainda me lembro da previsão do Gato de Cheshire".

"Ele disse: o Chapeleiro vai se apaixonar por mim depois de cinco dias. No sétimo dia, ele irá enlouquecer. No décimo quinto, ele fará o País das Maravilhas sangrar."

Uma pausa se deu no aposento. Um aperto no coração...

No coração _de quem_ é que era o mistério.

"Você ainda se lembra da sua promessa?"

"Hn."

"Você sabe que hoje é o décimo quinto dia, não sabe?"

"Hn."

Ela apenas riu.

"Ah, sim..." Deslizando os dedos pelas teclas, ela levantou-se, mantendo a banqueta como um obstáculo entre os dois. "Podemos dizer adeus?"

"É este o seu último pedido?"

"Sim." Sussurrou ela.

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu, começando a se despir. Orbes negros seguiram seus movimentos, bebendo da visão de sua nudez, de sua pele cremosa e de seus brilhantes – mas muito cansados – olhos.

Ele rasgou as próprias vestes.

"Vamos nos despedir."

…

…

**xv.**

Ele queria ser gentil. Pela primeira vez, ele _realmente_ queria ser gentil. Ele queria prolongar o contato, o prazer, os toques...

Ele não queria parar.

"De novo,"

Eles continuaram a dizer. Eles não pararam, nem mesmo para tomar fôlego. Porque se eles parassem, a realidade iria alcançá-los...

"De novo,"

Iria quebrar o sonho...

"De novo,"

Se eles parassem, o tempo passaria a se mover...

De novo,

De novo,

E_ de novo_.

…

…

**xvi.**

"Diga."

"Apenas esta vez."

"Mesmo que seja uma mentira."

"_Diga_."

…

"E-Eu n-não posso…" Ela murmurou. "Não p-posso."

Ela não conseguia parar de chorar.

…

…

**xvii.**

Tudo era silêncio.

Ele pairava sobre ela, os dedos ocupados em emaranharem-se nos cabelos rosados. Na outra mão havia apenas a espada, a ponta lambendo-lhe a pele e a veia.

"Itachi."

Os ônix deixaram o piso de mármore – do mesmo branco de tudo que havia ali –, colidindo então com aqueles conhecidos orbes esverdeados. A ponta da espada aumentando em sua pressão, ameaçando-lhe rasgar em carne e sangue.

"Não…"

Gotas líquidas de cristal caíam em sua face serena.

"…chore. Não chore, Itachi."

Mais lágrimas caíram, trilhando longos caminhos salgados pelas suas bochechas pálidas, antes de morrerem em seus lábios secos. Ela apenas sorriu, no entanto, estendendo, carinhosamente, uma das mãos para o rosto dele.

"Eu…"

Ele não entendia. Ele, sinceramente, não entendia. Era o _fim_, e, ainda assim, ela estava feliz.

Ela já havia esperado tempo demais por aquilo, de qualquer forma.

"Eu te a–"

…

…

**xviii.**

Em um movimento, estava feito.

…

…

**xix.**

A respiração pesada, descompassada. Acelerando, _acelerando_…

Sombras dançavam pelas paredes nuas.

E o sangue. O sangue molhou o seu peito, molhou suas coxas... O sangue se espalhando, jorrando, tingindo os lençóis e os travesseiros de vermelho. Tingindo sua lâmina de vermelho, tingindo _a si mesmo_ de vermelho.

Tingindo_ de morte._

Dedos trêmulos se enterraram fundo nas madeixas róseas, o corpo se enroscando protetoramente na tão preciosa – e agora rubra – cabeça.

Seu corpo começou a se balançar para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás...

…

…

**xx.**

Através do Espelho ecoou com um grito de dor.

…

…

**xxi.**

O País das Maravilhas celebrou.

…

…

**xxii.**

"Eu lhe apresento o presente do Chapeleiro."

"Coelho Branco,"

Konan se curvou em uma mesura. "Sim, Vossa Alteza."

"Onde está o Chapeleiro? Eu exijo que seja _ele _a me apresentar o presente."

"Ele está…"

"Lá está ele!" ela ouviu a Lagarta Azul dizer. O Chapeleiro então apareceu, caminhando em direção ao trono onde a Rainha de Copas se sentava, onde o Coelho Branco se curvava. Ele se aproximou e parou ao lado de Konan, retirando de sobre uma bandeja de prata um grande pedaço de pano branco.

O moreno permaneceu com o semblante estóico, e ninguém sequer estremeceu com a visão que se deu a seguir: longas e brilhantes madeixas róseas caíam ao redor da cabeça decapitada, que, apesar de tudo, trazia no rosto um terno sorriso. Sua expressão era serena, e irradiava uma paz profunda... Absoluta.

O Chapeleiro atirou para o lado o pano e a bandeja, agarrando a cabeça pelos cabelos. Todos imediatamente enrijeceram quando o moreno cruzou a largos passos a distância remanescente entre senhor e servo, entre _mãe e filho_; parando em frente à Rainha enquanto a soberana mirava-o com cautela.

Ele levantou o membro diante de ambos, à altura dos olhos negros da reinante.

"A cabeça, como você desejou."

"Excelente."

"Pegue-a."

Olhos prudentes levantaram-se de seu prêmio para olhá-lo.

"Ponha-a na–"

"_Pegue-a._"

As Cartas de Baralho entraram em alerta.

"Silêncio." A Rainha de Copas ordenou, acenando com uma das mãos. "Mas é claro, Chapeleiro." Ela levantou-se de seu trono vermelho, levando uma das mãos até o presente a lhe ser entregue.

…

…

**xxiii.**

Um sorriso cínico estampou-se no canto de seus lábios.

Os olhos da Rainha se arregalaram. Ela abriu a boca para gritar um aviso, mas, um segundo depois, a sua cabeça voou de seu pescoço.

Houve gritos.

"Vossa Alteza!"

"Mamãe!"

"_Itachi!_" Konan urrou. A Rainha de Copas desabou no chão, seu sangue a empoçar em torno de seu pescoço cortado.

Konan gritou o seu nome mais uma vez. "O que foi que você fez? Oh meu... Deus."

O Chapeleiro se virou para encarar a sua atônita audiência, dando as costas ao magnífico trono vermelho – agora vazio, _para sempre vazio_ –. Segurava a espada ensanguentada e os cabelos rosados da cabeça que pendia ao seu lado, enquanto sangue escorria por entre seus pés, os olhos girando em perigosos orbitais vermelhos e negros.

O _Mangekyō Sharingan_.

"Ele é…"

"_O Chapeleiro Maluco?_"

…

…

**xxiv.**

O País das Maravilhas sangrou.

…

…

**xxv.**

_"Ele disse: o Chapeleiro vai se apaixonar por mim depois de cinco dias. __No sétimo dia, ele irá enlouquecer. __No décimo quinto, ele fará o País das Maravilhas sangrar."_

…

…

**xxvi.**

Ela lhe disse uma vez "Eu gostaria de ser como o vento". Ele, obviamente, lhe perguntou o porquê. "Porque eu quero ser _livre_," E sorrindo um de seus mais radiantes sorrisos, ela acrescentou "E, um dia, eu quero que _você_ me liberte."

"Uchiha-san…

Uchiha-san…

_Uchiha-san__!_"

A lâmina parou a apenas centímetros do pescoço do pequeno Uchiha Sasuke. O Chapeleiro então levantou-se, inclinando a cabeça em um gesto peculiar de escuta.

"Uchiha-san…"

"Hime-sama…" Sua voz estava estrangulada, rouca... Ele finalmente se virou, na tentativa vã de procurar por alguém que não deveria estar ali. "Hime… sama…"

Mas ela estava. Ela sorria aquele sempre bonito sorriso, radiante e pacífico, enquanto era envolvida por uma aura clara, quase _etérea_. Usava o mesmo vestido branco de sempre, e entendia as mãos pálidas para ele. "Uchiha-san…"

Ele levantou uma das mãos, querendo sentir a pele macia em seus dedos, mas ela apenas sorriu brincalhona e se afastou, rindo e correndo para fora do Castelo da _ex_-Rainha de Copas.

Ele a seguiu.

"N-Nii…san…" Sasuke sussurrou, enquanto se levantava do chão, impotente. Olhou ao redor, recordando para sempre a visão dos corpos de sua família e de seus amigos, espalhados como bonecos pelo chão. Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Ele buscou então pelo irmão, cambaleando para longe das figuras mutiladas que eram agora o Coelho Branco, a Lebre de Março, o seu pai, _mãe_...

"N-Nii… Nii-san!" Ele gritou, procurando pelo irmão... Até o encontrar.

O pavor cresceu.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

…

…

**xxvii.**

"Uchiha-san…"

"Hime...sama"

"_Sakura._"

"Sa… Sakura..."

"Estou contente. Esta é a primeira vez que você me chama pelo meu nome."

"Sakura."

"Você quer voar comigo, Uchiha-san?"

"Eu…"

"Venha comigo."

Ela sorriu.

"_Itachi._"

…

…

**xxviii.**

Sasuke passava a chorar cada vez mais forte à medida que o irmão se aproximava do fim da plataforma. Abaixo dele havia apenas o mar revolto, quebrando-se contra as pedras cinzentas e pontiagudas que, desde sempre, assombraram a base do Castelo da Rainha de Copas. Ex-Rainha de Copas.

Itachi estendia as mãos no ar – para o céu, tentando agarrar o vento.

"Nii-san… Pare... Pa–"

Ele pisou no _nada_.

Sasuke gritou.

…

…

**xxix.**

Ele era _livre_.

…

…

**xxx****.**

"…NII-SAN!"

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Considerações finais<strong>

Olá, queridos leitores desse maravilhoso site! Como estão todos?

Primeiramente, eu gostaria de dizer que, apesar de a história ser um tanto quanto trágica e sangrenta, eu sinceramente espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu tive de escrevê-la, pois tinha que aliviar o peso que essa ideia proporcionava em meu coração. Além disso, ela já está pronta faz algumas semanas, e eu resolvi postá-la agora pelo simples motivo de que eu não parava de editá-la. Enfim, espero que o resultado final tenha ficado bom.

Eu procurei também introduzir aqui o maior número possível de personagens do mundo da Alice, sem saturar a história, é claro. Estrelam aqui Itachi como o Chapeleiro, Sakura como uma figura paradoxal que "ameaça" o País das Maravilhas e, ainda, Mikoto (a mãe de Itachi e Sasuke) como a Rainha de Copas. Eu sempre a vi como uma figura maternal incrível, que deveria ter amado muito os seus filhos enquanto ainda viva, mas, dessa vez, resolvi distorcer o seu caráter e fazê-la a vilã da história, com a mesma personalidade suja e sombria que Fugaku tinha. E eu adorei o resultado, pois ela foi a personagem que, sem dúvida, mais me satisfez nesta história.

Outro esclarecimento seria o de que, nesta trama, eu fiz com que Sasuke ainda fosse pequeno (tendo por volta dos oito, nove anos), nascendo, assim, bem depois de Itachi. Apesar da diferença de idade deles não ser muito grande no mangá, eu resolvi o fazê-lo aqui, pois precisava tornar a história coesa. E foi um Sasuke ainda criança, inocente, que imaginei para testemunhar o extermínio de sua família e de todos os que conhecia no reinado de sua mãe – afinal, foi um Sasuke _ainda criança e inocente_ que se deparou com o massacre do próprio clã –. De qualquer forma, espero que não tenham estranhado demais este fato ao longo da leitura.

Algumas informações a serem consideradas também são os nomes que dei a certos objetos. _Dinah_, por exemplo, era o nome da gata e melhor companheira de Alice, e que aqui se transformou no piano e o bem mais precioso para Sakura. Já _Através do Espelho_ é o nome do segundo livro destinado às aventuras de Alice, sendo o nome original deste _"Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There"._

Finalmente, eu gostaria de dizer que, para os que acompanham apenas o anime, eu descrevi os olhos da Konan, o Coelho Branco, como cinza – e não âmbar –, pois eles assim o são no mangá. E ainda, apenas para aqueles que ficaram curiosos, a Lagarta Azul é o Kisame, lol.

…

…

**Mini enciclopédia**

_Hime-sama_ – Princesa. O sufixo "sama" é usado para tratamento formal.

_Nii-san_ – É a maneira polida regularmente utilizada para se referir ao próprio irmão mais velho. A forma mais formal sendo "Onii-san".

…

…

**Músicas**

_A Grande Valsa Brilhante em Mi bemol maior (Op 18, nº 1)_ / Grande Valse Brillante in E-Flat Major (Op 18, nº 1) – de** Frédéric François Chopin**.

_O Voo do Besouro_ / The Flight of Bumblebee – de **Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov**.

Para Elisa / _Für Elise_ – de **Ludwig van Beethoven**.

_Cânone__ em Ré maior _/ Canon, in D major – de **Johann Pachelbel**.

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong> Postada originalmente em 19 de setembro de 2011. 4.735 palavras, contendo o título.


End file.
